Ghostly Love
by lemonchix93
Summary: Falling in love with a dead person wasn't part of my life plan. I didn't even think ghosts were real until one inhabited my life a week ago!


Ghostly Love

Keys for you to know:

(French)

*Gailic*

Falling in love with a dead person wasn't part of my life plan. I didn't even think ghosts were real until one inhabited my life a week ago! His name is Xander Lucas Cooper. He's about 17, my age. He has curly brown hair, soft tanned skin, and he was muscular beneath his white muscle tee. And he aparently somehow attached to me. He can't be in a different room. He is always with me, wherever I go. I don't know why, but he is definitely not my type at all, plus he's dead. How do you fall in love with a ghost only you can see and feel?

My name is Fleur Abella DeLoqeur. I am 16, turning 17 soon. I am 50% French and 50% Gailic. I was born in France. I can speak fluently in French and Gailic. I love the languages. I am extremely proud of my heritages. I never thought I'd ever fall in love. The trouble is that I did, but he's dead and he doesn't know that I love him, yet.

"Fleur, can I turn around now?" Xander asked. I turned to look at him.

"Not, yet. I'm still changing," I said. My french accent seeping into my words as I spoke, it happens when I'n irritated or angry.

"Now?" he asked, imaptiently tapping his foot.

"Merde, pas encore! (Damnit, not yet!)" I yelled.

"Fleur! Surveillez votre langue! (Fleur! Watch your language!)" my mother yelled from her room across the hall. She knew about Xander, and actually believed me. Well, not until I had him move stuff with her in the room. She had almost passed out. I chuckled at the memory.

"Désolé, maman! (Sorry mom)" I said. "You can look now."

"Geez you take forever!" Xander complained.

"Oh, go die, again!" I yelled. He chuckled. This was a daily thing we did. He'd insult my girlness and I'd tell him to go die again. But, right now it is almost time for school.

"Maman! Où sont mes clés?(Mom! Where are my keys?)" I asked.

"On the counter, hun."

"Thanks. see you after school! Bye!" I yelled from the front door. I skipped to my baby, 1970 Mustang Fastback Q code 428CJ - 4 speed. I love my car! Xander followed behind me, nonchalantly.

"Fleur, what classes do I have to sit through today?" he asked while sliding into the passenger's seat, through a closed door.

"English 3, Pre calc, French 3, and I forgot the last one. Oh yeah! Forensics," Xander hated Forensics. I loved it.

"Today is going to suck! Maybe I will screw with Shewb today again."

"No. Mr. Shewbert is my favorite teacher. Don't be a cul (ass) to him cause you are jealous!"

"Fine. You suck the fun out of everything!" he huffed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. I'm a funsucker," I said as I parked my car in the school student parking lot. I climbed out of my car and was greeted with a tackle hug from my best friend, Enea Paine.

"Momo! I missed you!" she yelled while she squeezed me tightly.

"I missed you too, Nea! Can you stop squeezing me? I have to give Tiff a hug too," I said as Tiffany walked up. They knew about Xander too. But were still a little skeptical because I didn't tell them about how he is always with me.

"Is he here?" Tiffany, a.k.a Tiffy, asked. I chuckled and nodded. She looked around, trying to find him. He popped up behind her and I laughed.

"What?" Xander asked.

"Nothing. Don't even try to scare her! I'll make sure you stay gone," I said and pointed over Tiffy's shoulder. She spun around and her nose was in Xander's chest, but she didn't know. I chuckled and dissappeared, but reappeared next to me. I think they thought I was crazy.

They knew about Xander too. But were still a little skeptical because I didn't tell them about how he is always with me.

"Is he here?" Tiffany, a.k.a Tiffy, asked. I chuckled and nodded. She looked around, trying to find him. He popped up behind her and I laughed.

"What?" Xander asked.

"Nothing. Don't even try to scare her! I'll make sure you stay gone," I said and pointed over Tiffy's shoulder. She spun around and her nose was in Xander's chest, but she didn't know. I chuckled and dissappeared, but reappeared next to me. I think they thought I was knew about Xander too. But were still a little skeptical because I didn't tell them about how he is always with me.

"Is he here?" Tiffany, a.k.a Tiffy, asked. I chuckled and nodded. She looked around, trying to find him. He popped up behind her and I laughed.

"What?" Xander asked.

"Nothing. Don't even try to scare her! I'll make sure you stay gone," I said and pointed over Tiffy's shoulder. She spun around and her nose was in Xander's chest, but she didn't know. I chuckled and dissappeared, but reappeared next to me. I think they thought I was crazy.


End file.
